1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print system, a printing method, an information processing apparatus, a printing apparatus, a printer driver, and a memory medium.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a process by a printer driver and a process by a printing apparatus are independently executed. After instructions of a print mode, a page margin, and the like are sent from the printer driver, during the data generation on the printer driver side, even if information which can be checked exists, the printer apparatus is not particularly notified of the information but only print data is sent. At this time, the printer driver sends the data to the printing apparatus in data processing order. For example, in case of printing color/monochrome data (color data and monochrome data exist mixedly), a printer main body changes a printing method lest a blur is caused between color/monochrome images.
However, in case of changing the printing method in accordance with the print data which is sent in order as in the conventional method, it is necessary that the printer main body starts to print after checking whether the color/monochrome data exists in the data or not.
That is, since the printer main body cannot check what kind of data will be subsequently sent, it receives the next data in a state where all cases are presumed preparing for the next data, checks contents of the sent data, and executes the print while selecting an operation so as to perform the optimum print.
Therefore, the printer main body has to execute processes for reserving a surplus buffer for storing the data and analyzing the contents of the data before the print, so that it takes a processing time. In case of the data existing over pages, whether data exists in the next page or not cannot be checked or in which print mode the next page is cannot be checked. Therefore, even if the same mode continues, it is necessary to interrupt the processes once, wait until the end of the current print presuming a situation such that a buffer construction has to be changed when the print mode is changed to the next print mode, and, thereafter, execute the next printing operation.